


The Third Offence

by Tommykaine



Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Elves, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Underage Kissing, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: On that night however Theadus was agitated and could not sleep. Eilith did not know why and the other wouldn't tell. So eventually he looked up, moved in closer and kissed him on the forehead."A spell to ward off bad dreams", he told Theadus, chuckling as the other elf turned bright red.---Two young elves, a prince and his guardian, explore intimacy between each other, but the father of the prince does not approve.(Takes place in the same setting as Slumber and Wotan's Child)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Touch of Wolfsbane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647925
Kudos: 5
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	The Third Offence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenLoveSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenLoveSong/gifts).



> This was inspired by the 6th commandment, “Non commettere adulterio o atti impuri”.  
> In this case the impure act is merely a kiss, but is considered as a grave offence in the context of the story.

The first time it happened had been when Theadus was still sleeping with him.

Back then they always slept together since Theadus was supposed to watch over the prince and not lose sight of him. In truth he had another bed prepared for him in Eilith's room, but the prince insisted for them to use the same bed.

None of the servants seemed concerned by it. They were both too young for there to be any malice in that, neither of them knew anything about the sort of acts that might happen under the sheets between two elves.

Eilith had been snuggling up to Theadus, rubbing his face against his chest. He liked the other's smell, it was familiar and reassuring and helped him relax.

On that night however Theadus was agitated and could not sleep. Eilith did not know why and the other wouldn't tell. So eventually he looked up, moved in closer and kissed him on the forehead.

"A spell to ward off bad dreams", he told Theadus, chuckling as the other elf turned bright red.

Unlike the young mage he could not actually cast any spells, but that was something his father used to do when he was the one to sleep with Eilith and the prince had trouble falling asleep for fear of nightmares. And even if he did not actually have the gift of magic, soon enough Theadus had fallen asleep while holding him tight, so he was sure the spell had worked.

  
  


The second time had been some decades later later while they were playing in the royal garden.

They'd been running around the trees and chasing each other, then once they got tired of that Eilith decided they would play pretend.

He let Theadus play the part of the noble and courageous knight while he played the kidnapped prince to be saved, giving him various trials to overcome and laughing and clapping in delight as the mage used his powers to bring them to life to make the game more realistic.

Eilith watched as he defeated a goblin made out of dirt and old leaves using a stick as a weapon as if it was a sword, then fought against a monster made out of water from the lake.

Once Theadus 'freed' him from his tower, which was the branch of a tree that he'd been sitting on and watching the trials from, they both pretended to run away from a terrifying dragon and took refuge in a 'cave' which was merely a tall rock with a concave part under which they could crouch and pretend to be hiding from the danger.

"Do you think the dragon will find us here?", Eilith asked Theadus, on his head a crown made of flowers and sticks tied together with small vines and magic.

"I do not hear the stomping of its feet or the flapping of its wings, nor its threatening roar", Theadus replied, pretending to listen closely. "But if he comes, I will protect you with my sword". He lifted the stick he was still holding, ready to strike.

"My knight, how will I ever thank you?", Eilith asked, inching closer towards him until his face was a few inches from Theadus's.

The other elf suddenly blushed a little, looking away.

"I do not want a reward, it is an honor to save you, my prince", he replied, and Eilith chuckled.

"Such modesty must be rewarded for sure", he said, and before the other could reply he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Theadus's lips.

The other elf froze in place, his only visible eye growing wide while his face turned completely red. It was quite a funny sight and Eilith could not help but chuckle.

"P-prince Eilith what are you doing?!", Theadus stammered, still in shock.

"Did you not read the book I lent you? That is how princess Gaelor thanks the valiant knight for saving her life", the prince explained. "And then once he's escorted her home, he asks her hand in marriage and becomes the king".

That explanation seemed to make the other even more flustered, but Eilith did not understand why. After all he was just playing out the scene from one of the books he read, like they did all the time. Why would Theadus be embarrassed?

Either way, from then on he never did it again, even if he did not understand why Theadus had been so upset about it.

  
  


The third and last time was several decades later.

Both Eilith and Theadus were growing closer to adulthood and their nights in the same bed had stopped long before then due to Theadus's insistence, no matter how much Eilith had tried to convince him.

Then again, sometimes Eilith couldn't help but be grateful for it. He had started to have weird dreams and wake up with his underwear and sheets stained with something shameful and mysterious. Theadus had turned red and refused to answer when he asked him if that happened to him too, and it wasn't really something he could ask his father about.

A lot of those dreams involved the knights or the royal guards, and the times he saw them training without their full armor on. His heart had been beating faster as his eyes lingered on their veiny, muscular arms, their strong hands and their fair skin glistening with sweat. He just hadn't been able to fully forget the sight and it had haunted him at random times, making him feel new and confusing feelings and awakening certain parts of his body in a way that he knew to be shameful and inappropriate from the remarks of some of the servants.

However, some of those dreams also involved Theadus and he spent the day feeling unusually awkward and shy around the other elf, making up excuses about being tired or concerned about his studies if the other asked about his odd behavior.

He'd been sitting in his bathtub while Theadus helped him get washed, at first standing outside of it.

"Come bathe with me", Eilith had insisted, and Theadus had turned red and refused.

Still, Eilith had not given up, insisting that it was much more fun to bathe together and he wanted him to show his magic tricks with the water. Eventually the other elf had begrudgingly accepted and so they were both sitting together in the big tub, with the mage creating bubbles under the water with his magic and making the other chuckle.

"They tickle!", he protested when some of them brushed against some of his more sensitive parts, splashing the other elf to make him stop.

Theadus had continued to wash him, although his face had turned redder and redder as his hands moved closer to Eilith's lower parts. He then murmured something about letting him take care of that, and Eilith was not sure of whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

Either way his hand grasped on Theadus's and he moved in closer, his face right in front of the other's.

"E-Eilith?".

Theadus's voice trembled but he didn't dare to move. He was blushing and his breathing quickened.

Eilith too was blushing, his heart thumping in his chest. Being so close to Theadus's naked warm body was reminding him of his dreams and those odd fluttering feelings resurfaced like the bubbles from under the water.

He could feel their breaths mingling, Theadus's mouth smelled like fresh herbs. Neither of them dared to move, as if afraid of breaking a powerful spell. Meanwhile Eilith's heart was beating louder and louder like a drum in his ears, his hand was shaking but he didn't let go of Theadus's.

In the end, he was the one who closed the distance. He moved in slowly, his lips brushing lightly against Theadus's, his eyes closing as their mouth closed together in a soft kiss. He could feel the other's body stiffen at first, but soon enough he relaxed and kissed him back. There was no tongue and no malice, just a chaste rubbing of lips.

Yet it was enough to shock the servant that came in without knocking, who gasped loudly and let the basket of clothes he was carrying fall down on the floor with a loud clunking noise.

Both Eilith and Theadus jumped back as if they'd gotten burned, but it was too late. The servant ran outside and they could hear the quick footsteps as he raced away, probably to tell the king what he had seen.

Eilith felt mortified and guilty, while Theadus seemed downright terrified. He wanted to apologize, to say something to stop him but he didn't. He only watched in silence as the slightly younger elf rushed out of the water and quickly dried himself off with magic, putting his clothes back before anyone else came there. Eilith felt his heart sink, feeling like he'd done something terrible. Now he was old enough to know one should only kiss the one they'd marry, and it wasn't like he wanted to marry Theadus - not that he could have - but it just had felt right in that moment. Maybe he'd just wanted to know what that felt like. Eilith himself wasn't really sure of the reason.

Before he could gather the courage to talk to Theadus about it, the door was slammed open and this time his father, king Thorandir stormed in.

Eilith instantly paled and sank down in the water up to his ears. Thorandir's face was livid with fury, his piercing grey eyes scanning first his son and then stopping on Theadus before narrowing dangerously.

"Come outside", he hissed to him, throwing a warning glare to Eilith to silence him as soon as he tried to speak.

The young prince would have wanted to explain, to say that it had been a misunderstanding, that it had been his fault and not Theadus. Yet that glare froze his tongue in place, his ears drooping and his heart sinking again. He didn't have the gall to say anything, to do anything as the king forcefully grasped on Theadus's wrist and practically dragged him out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

As he laid there in the tub, the water slowly getting cold around him, he cursed himself for what he had done, for letting his instincts take over to the point of doing something so daring and inappropriate. And now Theadus was paying the price.

  
  


  
  


Once he had dragged him out of the bathroom, king Thorandir didn't stop until they reached one of his chambers, throwing the young elf inside and barking at the servant that was there to get out and not have anyone sent there. He saw the fear in her eyes but didn't care, he was so furious that he could feel the blood rushing with a loud buzzing in his ears.

As soon as they were alone, Thorandir did not even wait for Theadus to get up before raising his arm, striking him with the back of his hand. His knuckles and the rings on his fingers left bruises on the other's cheek and even opened a cut in his lips, but the older elf didn't care.

He stood there, fuming, his nostrils dilated in anger as he panted and stared down at the terrified elf. He'd threatened him before but he never once struck him. He'd never used his hands on him and much less on Eilith, but this time he'd been unable to stop himself.

"You miserable, disgusting little goblin!", he yelled, stomping towards him and grabbing him by his shirt to pull him up as he started shouting in his face. "You eat at my son's table and sleep in his room and think this give you the right to claim him?!"

"N-no! I don't, please-".

"Silence!". Thorandir didn't even let him finish, he didn't want to hear his excuses. He stared down at him, his face a mask of anger and disgust. "You are nothing but a half-wit! You wouldn't even be alive if you weren't useful to the kingdom! And you dare to defile my child with such impure acts?!".

"I'm sorry!". Theadus's eyes were filled with tears and he was trembling, terrified of the man before him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-".

"I should banish you from the kingdom, send you somewhere where you'd never see the prince again!", the king continued, though his anger was slowly subsiding at the sight of the other's fear. He wanted to make sure that the mage understood he was serious about his threats, that there would be no more tolerance for such acts.

The younger elf was sobbing, his ears drooping and his whole body shaking. He wasn't even begging him or apologizing anymore. Thorandir took that as a good sign.

"If I was a ruthless king, that would be your fate. But I know how much my son cares for you. I know that's how you took advantage of him. I should keep you away from him, but I don't want him to suffer for your perversion. So if you swear to never touch, to never even _look_ at the prince with such obscene intent, and you accept to be punished for your impunity, then I could find it in my heart to forgive you and allow you to keep serving the prince."

He finally let go of Theadus, who fell on his knees and grasped on the king's vest to thank and apologize and beg him for mercy, all at once.

"Bring your disgraceful self away from my sight before I change my mind. I will decide on your punishment later", Thorandir said, pulling his vest away from the other's grasp as if his touch was dirtying it. "And do not even think of going back to see the prince or it will be the last time you do".

The king watched as the other pulled himself up, his shoulders still shaking from his sobs, then rushed out of the room to go hide from his fury. Most likely in the servants' quarters. Thorandir didn't care as long as he didn't go back to Eilith.

As for his son, he too was going to have to be warned against such unnatural acts. Thorandir had no doubt that Theadus had been the one to stray him away but Eilith should have refused him firmly. He'd been avoiding the subject but now he knew it was time for them to have a talk on what was proper and about how certain acts were prohibited outside of a marriage.

He had to be certain that there would never be a repeat, or something much worse than that. The thought of his son being tainted by a half-blood was enough to make his blood boil.

  
  



End file.
